


Please, Apollo

by betweentowns



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Rachel Just Really Wants To Have Sex, i wrote it anyways, no one asked for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 15:36:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11489403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betweentowns/pseuds/betweentowns
Summary: Rachel Elizabeth Dare thinks the Oracle should be able to have sex with her boyfriend if she wants to. Of course, she’s a bit bias.





	Please, Apollo

“It’s _2017,_ Apollo, _”_ whines Rachel Elizabeth Dare to the, fully aware that she sounds like the petulant child being her father’s daughter had taught her to sometimes be. 

“Sorry, babe,” Apollo sighs, but its unapologetic. It’s his sorry-not-sorry voice. He already knows what she was planning on saying next. _She_ already knows he’s planning on saying no. “Oracles - they have to be young, female, and _virgins._ It’s in the contract - that _you_ signed.”

He’d come in his teenage form. Young, lean, tan - he sort of reminded her of Percy, if Percy was blonde, dressed with a more “Cali, bro, surf, dude.” style, and had an ego the size of the sun. _Literally._

They were both aware that he looked incredibly hot like this. _Pun, no pun,_ Rachel thinks.

They were also aware that _virgin,_ was a _very_ kind word for what Rachel was.

When Nico had moved in to her penthouse apartment nearly a year ago, and the two of them had finally acknowledged that they felt, well, whatever it was, for each other, they had taken the “everything, but,” thing seriously.

_Very_ _Seriously._

After all, Nico di Angelo was a (sort of) teenage boy. And Rachel Elizabeth Dare was a (sort of) regular young woman with wants and needs, who happened to have the man she wanted and needed - living with her.

So they had done everything, but. Rachel had given and received oral more times than she was willing to count. They’d used toys, watched porn together, dry humped in as little clothing as they dared.

Nearly every time, as Nico was about to bring her to that sweet place of nothing but bliss and seeing stars, Rachel would get a fleeting panicky feeling - that Apollo was going to send a nicely placed sun ray through her expensive ceiling and fry them both.

But so far, he hadn’t. 

He’d let them continue in peace, hadn’t even mentioned the new, eh hem,  _changes_ in her and Nico’s relationship the last time she had her semi-annual meeting with the sun god, months ago, in the same hipster smoothie bar they sat in now. 

So after Rachel had finished being a good little Oracle and reported all her visions to him in order of possible occurrence, she had brought the matter up herself.

“I _didn’t_ sign any contract,” she snaps now, and then shuts her mouth just as quickly. Apollo allowed her a lot of lenience (she had a growing suspicion that she was one of his favorite Oracles, and a fully grown suspicion that he had a Greek-god-thinks-any-decent-looking-mortal-with-a-vagina-is-their-next-conquest thing for her.)

And it was easy to forget that it was Apollo, Greek god of the sun sitting across from her, when the mist surrounding him was enough to trick even her trained eyes. 

“What I _mean_ ,” she amends swiftly, ‘Is that - well, I just don’t understand _why_ the Oracle needs to be a virgin to do the job, anyways.”

“Rachel,” Apollo starts, with the air of someone that has explained something a million times, “you know you’re not _really_ the Oracle - the Oracle’s spirit is using your body as a host, and - ”

“I _know_ all this,” she interrupts, dangerously. 

Apollo narrows his _Ray Ban_ covered eyes at her and the air around Rachel starts to sizzle. “Look, babe - you _asked_ to be the Oracle. And part of the job requirements is that, you know, you do your _job._ How is the host supposed to focus on scrying and spewing out prophecies, if she’s too busy chasing boys around, hmm?” 

Rachel _had_ asked to be the Oracle - but even _she_ couldn’t have foreseen Nico di Angelo, and his unexpected charm, and the how he looked at her the way no other guy had, as if she was more than her money, and shiny hair, and the Oracle. 

“But, Apollo,” she bats her eyelashes, “it isn’t the middle ages, anymore. Surely you don’t really think _I’m_ going to get caught up ‘chasing boys.’ I take my job plenty serious.”  And she did. 

The sun god appraises her carefully.

“And - we love each other,” she blurts, surprising herself. Surprised, because she hasn’t said that to anyone else, not even Nico - at least not in so many words. “We do - and it’d be only him, Apollo. It’s the real deal - I want to be with him, just him,” she promises again. _And if I can’t have Nico, I don’t want anyone else, anyways,_ she thinks.

Apollo’s slightly raised blonde eyebrow is the only indication that he’s as shocked about Rachel’s babbling as she is. She knew she cared about Nico _a lot_ \- a small part of her had even been making pro and con lists about whether to tell him she loves him for months now. _(Pro, it had already slipped out of her after a particularly good orgasm when Nico may or may not have been asleep. Con, Nico was a little shit, and she didn’t want to scare him away.)_

But she hadn’t quite realized how much. 

“Fine,” Apollo says as if it’s physically painful to push the word out of his perfectly sculpted lips. “Go ahead. I give you my express permission, or whatever. But it can _only_ be that son of Hades, or - ”

“Thank you!” Rachel exclaims quickly, before he can change his mind. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!”

“ - You will die a particularly _painful_ death. Which would suck. You’re a pretty decent Oracle.”

“Lord Apollo,” she says, already grabbing her bag and pushing out of her chair. “I am going to be the _best_ Oracle Olympus has ever had! Promise!”

She waits until the young-looking god disappears with a blast of light, before finishing her smoothie (it was expensive, and delicious,) and running the two blocks back home.

“ _Nico_ ,” Rachel says when he opens the door to her - _their_ apartment. He’s obviously just woken up - his dark hair is mussed and he’s only wearing sweatpants that hang lowly on his hips.

She licks her lips. He is _completely_ hers to ravish now.

She hightails it into his arms, suddenly and uncharacteristically emotional, and he pulls her face into his bare chest, laughing. “Hey, Red - ”

But Rachel wastes no time. “I love you,” she tells him quietly, even though after all this time, _love_ feels like an understatement for what she feels for him.

It feels so good to finally get the words of her chest that she almost doesn’t notice the way Nico’s arms still over hers, how he is too quiet for just a beat to long.

(Almost.)

But then he is rubbing his big hands over her arms again, and saying, “I love you, too, weirdo,” and pressing kisses into her hair.

She can feel his warm breath fan over her hair, his heartbeat strong and steady against her cheek.

She sends a quick prayer to Apollo, for helping her today, to Aphrodite, because love works in mysterious ways, and to Hades, for falling in love with Bianca and Nico’s mom all those years ago.

Rachel pulls back from her boyfriend, grinning.

“Also, we can have sex now,” she tells him.

And then she shuts their front door.

(They wouldn’t be leaving the apartment for at _least_ a day.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm complete trash for Rachel/Nico. I couldn't resist.


End file.
